A Natural Bottom
by Ivelle
Summary: Taka nd Eiji are friends who would do anything for eachother, and when Jin appears Eiji finally gets the brawl he was looking for and much more. . .lemon


DISCLAIMER: We do not own Princce of Tennis, though we wish we did! we just love it!

Authors Note: This is a TakaxEiji fanfic and its meant to be funny! I know alot of people don't like Taka, but really even if you don't like Taka its pretty funny how him and Eiji "are" There is a suprising lack of TakaxEiji fics, and really they, to me at least, are a "likely couple"

"Taka! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Eiji whined to his teammate while standing outside of the locker room door. A tall boy came running out of the locker room shouldering his sports bag.

"Sorry Eiji! " Taka exclaimed nervously rubbing the back of his head, "Fuji won't give me my racquet."

"Fuji!" Eiji whined, " Now we are late!"

"Sorry, " Fuji said stepping out of the locker room smiling. "Taka-san, you guys are late now? Sorry, maybe you should run."

"Oh we'll be okay, I hope they won't mind, " Taka said.

"Who cares! They are probably eating all of the ice cream! Lets go!" Eiji shouted running off.

"Eiji! Wait!" Taka yelled. He started to run after Eiji but his arm was jerked back by Fuji.

"Taka-san, you forgot your racquet, " Fuji said holding out the racquet.

"Thanks. . . BURNING!" Taka started running fast after Eiji. "EIJI! I SAID WAIT UP!" Taka quickly caught up to Eiji and was now puling him forcefully towards the ice cream parlor. "NO WAY ARE THEY EATING ALL THE ICE CREAM BABY!" Taka was running faster, so fast Eiji was being dragged, his feet lifted from the ground.

"Takaaaaaaaaa slow down!" Eiji pleaded.

"SUCK IT UP BABY! WE'RE ALMOST HERE!" Taka screamed accelerating still. Eiji was praying for his life when Taka came to a stop in front of the ice cream parlor. Eiji quickly grabbed the racquet from Taka's hand, who immediatley fell to the ground gasping. "Why am I so tired," Taka wondered.

"We ran all the way here in like two minutes," Eiji explained helping Taka up. They both entered the ice cream parlor, looking for the people they were meeting. "Chibi-chan!" Eiji yelled running over to the table where Ryoma and Momo sat together.

"You guys are late, " Momo exclaimed. Taka and Eiji sat across from Ryoma and Momo, still a little winded.

"Momo-chan? What are you eating? I want one!" Eiji exclaimed running to the counter pulling Taka with him. "Hello Miss! Can I have one of those!" Eiji asked pointing at Momo's mountain of ice cream.

"I'm sorry sir, we ran out of fudge, strawberry and nuts," The ice cream lady said apologetically.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eiji screamed collapsing on the floor.

"Eiji. . ." Taka said trying to comfort his teammate, helping him up. Eiji sobbed into Taka's shoulders. "Um. . . I am sorry miss. I will take cookie dough and. . . Eiji. . . will have. . . uh. . . birthday caked flavor?" Taka asked. Eiji nodded silently. "Uh with extra sprinkles?" Eiji nodded again. Taka started to hand the lady money but Eiji shook his head in protest. "Extra whipped cream, and caramel?" Taka asked, Eiji nodded again, still burying his face in Taka' shoulders. Taka gave the lady money for the ice cream, thanked her, and led Eiji to where they were sitting, then went back to collect the ice cream.

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Momo yelled, "Stop!" Eiji kept reaching for Momo's dish.

"Respect the wish of a sempai!" Eiji ordered still reaching for Momo's ice cream.

"Eiji here is yours!" Taka said setting Eiji's dish in front of him, trying to ease some of the tension. Eiji retreated from attacking Momo for the moment.

"Thanks Taka!" Eiji started eating his own, glaring at Momo.

"So Echizen-kun, are you ready for the next tournament?" Taka asked trying again to get everyone on friendly terms.

"Sure I. . ." Ryoma started.

"Momo-chan! Just a taste!" Eiji pleaded.

"No!" Momo said finishing the rest of his ice cream in one gulp.

Eiji sat back in his seat defeated, focusing once more on his own dish.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Momo shrieked gripping his head and shaking.

Ryoma looked over at Momo and smiled, "Mada Mada Dane."

"Momo. . ? What's the matter?" Taka asked worried.

"Brain freeze!" Eiji shouted joyfully, "serves you right for not sharing!"

Ryoma slowly rose from the booth and headed for the door, "Chibi-chan!" Eiji shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Home," Ryoma replied cooly.

"Hey Echizen! Wait up!" Momo shouted following Ryoma out the door.

Taka and Eiji now sat alone at the booth. Taka had already finished his ice cream, and Eiji, due to the bickering still had a ways to go. "Sorry Taka! I'll hurry up!" Eiji said eating faster.

"No I don't mind! You'll get a brain freeze!" Taka quickly replied.

Eiji smiled and started to eat slower.

Finally Taka and Eiji got up and left the shop. "Thanks for the treat Taka," Eiji said as they walked down the street.

"It's okay," Taka responded. Before they knew it, the two were standing in front of Taka's restaurant, and the sun had gone down.

"See you tomorrow Eiji," Taka waved as Eiji walked down the street. _Taka is such a gentleman. . . I wish. . . _Eiji's thoughts were interupted by a familiar voice.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Eiji whipped around, running back to Taka's restaurant to find Akutsu Jin holding Taka by the collar pinning him to the wall.

"I. . . I wasn't. . . Akutsu. . . Stop!" Taka pleaded.

"I said, don't tell me what to do!" Jin repeated slamming Taka in the wall. Taka being the nice guy that he was couldn't bring himself to fight back.

"Taka!" Eiji screamed running to the scene, jumping on Jin's back hitting him with his racquet. Jin forcefully elbowed Eiji off his back, knocking him on to the ground and realeasing his grip on Taka. Jin was advancing on Eiji, who threw his racquet to Taka. Jin was about to kick Eiji when he felt a tapping on his shoulder by a racquet.

Annoyed Jin turned around to find Taka glaring, flames dancing around his figure. "BURNING! COME ON BABY!" Taka picked Jin up by the arms,"COME ON MR. JIN. BEAT ME UP BABY!" Taka shoved Jin into the wall holding his arms above his head pinning his legs with his knee.

"What are you doing molestor! I'll kill you!" Jin spitted in Taka's face.

"COME ON KIKUMARU BABY!" Taka shouted to Eiji.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji exclaimed approaching Jin.

"Get away you. . " Taka held a hand over Jin's mouth. Eiji advanced on Jin. . . he saw what he wanted.

Eiji started tickling Jin under the armpits. "Taka let go of the mouth please," Eiji politely requested. Taka released the mouth to find Jin torn between laughter and murder. "Bastards. . . heheheheh."

"Jin!"

Eiji looked over and saw Jin's mother, a grocery bag in her hand.

"GREAT-O! COME ON BABY! DON'T STOP!" Taka had not noticed the woman.

Eiji tapped on Taka's shoulders. "Taka? Look right."

Upon seeing Jin's mother Taka releases his grip, and slowly backed up. Jin punched Eiji, causing him to fly to the ground, and threw Taka on top of his team-mate.

He was about to kick them both in the stomachs, when his mom gripped his shoulder. "Jin. . . please don't."

Jin stopped for a second to think, "Don't tell me what to do!" he said kicking the boys in their stomachs. He then ran away, his mother running after him.

"Ugh. . . Taka. . . " Eiji said weakly but was cut off as a pair of burning lips collided with his own. "Taka!" Eiji shouted shocked, "What. . ?" but his words were again taken away by the same burning lips, except this time Eiji greatfully kissed back.

The two continued kissing one another. Eiji suddenly lifted Taka's firm body off of him and sat up, looking the other way. Taka would forget everything, that kiss, when the racquet was released from his hand. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Eiji! What's wrong?" Taka asked, worried. That's when Eiji noticed the racquet on the ground back where Taka had seen Jin's mother.

A wide smile stretched across Eiji's face. "Hoi! Just kidding!" Eiji said. Taka sighed and Eiji kissed him again, teasing his slightly open lips with his tongue. Taka returned the favor letting his tongue play with Eiji's. Taka's large hands cupped Eiji's cheeks as they kissed. "Ouch!" Eiji shouted pulling away holding his cheek.

"Sorry Eiji. . .I didn't realize. . ." Taka started.

"No! It's where that bastard punched me. It hurts." Eiji said holding his cheek. Taka lifted Eiji's hand and gently grazed the injury with his fingers. Eiji whinced, tightening his face. "Ow, ow, ow," Eiji whined.

"Sorry, it's swelling you need some ice, come inside, I'll get you some," Taka started for the door, Eiji tried to get up, but fell to the ground. "Eiji? You can't walk?" Taka asked.

"No, I don't think so. Can you carry me please?" Eiji asked. Taka nodded, and gently picked Eiji up carrying him into the restaurant. Taka gently rested Eiji on a nearby table. "Ow, ow, ow, " Eiji whined, "Can I rest on something softer?"

Taka thought for a moment "Hmm. . ? I know! You can lay on my bed," Taka said picking up Eiji and carrying him up the stairs to his room resting him on the bed.

"Sorry for the trouble Taka, I hope I don't disturb your dad, and I feel bad using your bed like this," Eiji said.

"Oh it's no problem, my dad won't be home for a few days and it's my fault you got hurt in the first place, the least I could do is offer you a soft spot to rest." Taka assured Eiji. "I'll be back in a second, " Taka said running down stairs. Eiji laughed to himself, Taka was funny. He noticed picture frames on the wall across the room, he got up and examined them. They were pictures of Taka and his dad, Taka and the other regulars, and some of just Taka.

"How cute," Eiji said to himself.

"I thought you couldn't walk?" Taka said entering the room.

"Ah. . ." Eiji blushed running back to the bed laying down gripping his leg. Taka sat on the bed next to Eiji. "Hoi! Just kidding!" Eiji winked at Taka.

Taka smiled, "You weren't kidding about this though, I think," Taka said rubbing Eiji's face injury.

"Ow, ow, ow," Eiji whined. Taka placed the pack on Eiji's cheek.

"Hold it there for a while, " Taka ordered, walking to his closet. He took of his dirty shirt and was searching for a new one. Eiji craned his neck trying to get a better look. He had never seen such a beautiful body.

"Taka! Help!" Eiji whailed.

"What is it!" Taka ran to Eiji's side.

"Spider right there!" Eiji screamed pointing at the floor.

"Where? I don't see. . ." Taka started, but he was pulled down by Eiji on to the bed. Eiji threw away the ice pack and kissed Taka wrapping his arms around his Taka's shirtless torso. "Eiji. . ? Your injury."

"Not important!" Eiji stated, resuming the kiss. Taka leaned his weight on Eiji forcing him to lay back. Taka's large hands slipped under Eiji's shirt pulling it off.

Taka was kissing Eiji's neck. Eiji could feel their erections grazing against one another, and his hand slowly unbuttoned the jeans Taka was wearing. His arms couldn't reach to pull the pants all the way off so Eiji used his legs to pull the rest off before depantsing himself.

He wrapped his legs around Taka's torso. Taka was now sucking Eiji's chest giving each nipple a fair amount of turns, while his hand grasped Eiji's erection stroking it forcefully.

Eiji pushed down on Taka with his legs. Taka looked up at him. "COME ON BABY!" Eiji released his legs and sat up.

"Takaaa, come on, how come you are taking so long?" Eiji inquired.

"Huh? I thought you wanted the top?" Taka replied.

" Oh. . .I naturally assumed you would, because you are bigger. I have never been on top before," Eiji explained.

"Well I have only ever once been top, but that was because Fuji kind of forced me," Taka said.

"What!" Eiji yelled, "I've asked Fuji a gagillion times to be on top and he always says " sorry Eiji you are a natural bottom" I can't believe him, " Eiji's imitation of Fuji was quite good Taka thought. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you Eiji. If you want. . . I mean. . .I don't," Taka said, but Eiji pulled Taka back down kissing him. "Uh. . .wait a second Eiji, " Taka said blushing, "if I do it. . . can you. . . be on your stomach please, I've never done it forwards. I wouldn't. . ." Eiji pulled Taka's face back down into a kiss. Taka took this as a yes and resumed stroking Eiji.

Eiji moaned joyfully and Taka forcefully turned him around on his stomach. Eiji arched his hips and Taka made his way down Eiji's backside, navigating it with his tongue, then made his way back up stopping at Eiji's neck kissing it rather hard. He gently thrust inside Eiji who moaned appreciativley as Taka started thrusting harder. Harder than Eiji had ever felt, way beyond any force Fuji had ever used on him.

Taka's hands were searching for Eiji's erection, but it was no where to be found. Taka noticed everytime he came close Eiji would shift his body in the most unusual positions. Eiji was playing keep away. Taka was becoming frustrated, "COME ON BABY! DON'T TEASE ME!" Taka's thrusts became harder and more frequent until he found it. Taka pulled out for a second and turned Eiji so that he was no lying on his back.

Eiji wrapped his legs aroung Taka's torso. Taka lowered his head nibbling on Eiji's ears. "You want to play a game Mr. Kikumaru?" Taka whispered, thrusting inside Eiji once more. Eiji was playfully kissing Taka's neck. "Lets see how long you can last, baby, " Taka whispered again, still nibbling Eiji's ears, and thrusting inside of him. Now Taka's hands were working on Eiji's erection. Taka loosened his grip on Eiji, and was now ticliking him, he could feel it. . .

"NOT YET!" Taka ordered. Eiji moaned in protest as Taka's fingers gently tickled the head. Eiji tightened his body trying not to blow. "NOT YET!" Taka ordered once more.

"Taka! I can't!" Eiji whined, biting Taka's neck. Taka thrust harder and faster, still torturing Eiji with tickles.

"OK GO BABY!" Taka yelled as the two of them reached their peak. "GREAT-O!" Taka yelled falling on top of Eiji's body breathing hard. Taka turned over lying next to Eiji.

Eiji grabbed a tissue and began cleaning up the mess. "Taka?" Eiji asked, " Do you remember that?"

Taka looked suprised by the question, " Of course I do."

"But I thought you were in burning mode?" Eiji asked.

"I was," Taka replied cooly.

Eiji placed his head on Taka's chest and let the sound of his heart put him to sleep.

dddddddddddddddddddddd

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Taka and Eiji woke the next morning to knocking at the door. The boys waited hoping that whoever it was would leave, but the person kept knocking. Taka quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

"Good morning Taka-san!" Fuji smiled at the door. "I brought you two breakfast!" Fuji said letting himself in, closing the door behind him.

"How. . who. . told?"

"Taka! Who was. . ." Eiji started, jumping down the stairs, tripping when he saw Fuji.

"Good morning Eiji!" Fuji said, " I brought breakfast!"

Taka and Eiji stared at each other and then watched Fuji make plates for everyone.

"Fuji. . .How did you. . ?" Taka asked.

"Secret!" Fuji smiled, "Come, sit you two."

Eiji glared at Fuji, eating his food rather violently.

"Sorry Eiji you are a natural bottom, you just are." Fuji said winking at Eiji.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
